


I knew you were trouble

by blackkat



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [46]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Attraction at First Bondage, Dimension Travel, Humor, M/M, So Troublesome, Stupid Sexy Minato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: This is allmassivelytroublesome, damn it, and Shikamaru only has himself to blame.





	I knew you were trouble

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on my Tumblr: I was throwing shipping prompts at another author for fic ideas and I accidentally gave myself a ship (It's not really a ship, it's more like a dingy heading for a waterfall). Consider this: Shikamaru and Minato. After the 4th Shinobi War or with time travel involved, but still. Look at it.

This is all _massively_ troublesome, damn it, and Shikamaru only has himself to blame.

Somehow, it was a hell of a lot easier to disregard what _flee on sight orders_ mean in the rush that came beforehand, in the uneasy alliance with a man who should have been dead several dozen times over by now. In seeing the lines in Sasuke's face from too many sleepless nights, the way Sakura was activating her Strength of a Hundred Seal, the impossible determination in the slant of Naruto's mouth and the fire in his eyes as he said _this last attempt was too close, Shika. We’re going to send you somewhere you won't be in danger. Just keep your head down and you’ll be fine._

Right. Head down. Fine. Which would have been a hell of a lot easier if he hadn’t landed smack dab in the middle of an alternate universe’s battlefield, practically on top of the Hokage.

Not _his_ Hokage, because that would be too easy. And also not Hokage _yet_ , so when Shikamaru had dragged himself off the ground and blurted, “Yondaime-sama!” in front of a squad of Iwa nin, it was close enough to spilling an S-rank secret that the Yondaime had immediately reacted.

The Iwa-nin are dead. Shikamaru got luckier. Slightly.

“Sorry,” Minato says almost bashfully, leaning over him to check the knots tying his hands. “Is that too tight? Can you feel your fingers?”

“I’d feel them better if you _untied me_ ,” Shikamaru complains, and wonders where the hell Sai landed. It’s the ANBU commander’s job to keep him safe, and he could really use some backup right now. And gods, if Shikamaru is counting on _Sai_ to get him out of this mess, things have really gone south.

Minato smiles like it’s a joke, checks Shikamaru's feet, and drops back into his seat across the small campfire. “We’ll be back in Konoha in a few days,” he says, like it’s any sort of consolation. “If you really don’t mean any harm, T & I will let you go in a day or two after that. You’ll be all right. All we want to know is how you got that information in the first place. Only the Sandaime, the Daimyo, and I are supposed to know.”

Being targeted to having information that other people want is becoming something of a pattern, Shikamaru thinks, faintly despairing. That’s what got him into this whole mess in the first place, and if he’d realized how troublesome it would be, he’d have left that damned scroll where he found it.

With a groan, he flops back to lie on the grass, staring balefully up at the stars, and it’s hardly comfortable with his hands tied behind him, but there aren’t really a lot of other options. He could definitely get out of the ropes if he tried, could probably get past Minato if he had the element of surprise on his side, but there's no way he’d be able to escape the Yellow Flash without help. More help than Sai, at least. They're both some of the best, but the Yellow Flash is _better_.

“I hate my life,” Shikamaru tells the stars.

There's a quiet chuckle, and then Minato leans over him again, blue eyes warm in the shifting firelight. He dangles a ration bar over Shikamaru's face, swinging it lightly, and says, “It might look better after a meal?”

Shikamaru sighs, but Minato has a point. He’s pretty useless right now, but if he can get the chance—

Well. For now being here is definitely safer than being in his Konoha, what with a band of very dedicated priests trying to kill him and retrieve the scroll that bonded itself to him.

…Shikamaru hates that that is a reasonable sentence that he can say and understand. It’s all Naruto's fault somehow, he’s sure of it.

“Thanks,” he says, not quite grudgingly, and starts to pull himself up—

Long, callused fingers press a chunk of mealy protein against his lips, and Shikamaru is so startled his mouth opens automatically. Minato gives him a cheerful smile, settling next to him, and damn it, but Shikamaru's always lowkey thought of him as gorgeous, but that was before he knew his hands smelled like honing oil and a trace of mint.

“Sorry,” Minato tells him sincerely. “I can't risk untying you right now, but I can still feed you. No need to be rude about it, right?”

Shikamaru doesn’t quite swallow his tongue along with the ration bar, but it’s a near thing. And—maybe he’s spent too long around Choji, who takes food _very_ seriously, but feeding another person is _not what you do_ unless you _mean it_.

 _Oh no_ , Shikamaru thinks, staring at the man who killed twelve shinobi in the space of a few seconds, who had him tied up and pinned to the ground before he could even summon his shadows. Who’s sitting close now, their shoulders practically brushing.

Shikamaru isn’t exactly a stranger to sexual attraction—he’s been dealing with both Ino and Sai for _years_ now, and their ongoing, insistent attempts to wrangle him into another threesome—but this…

This is _goddamn troublesome_ , and Shikamaru objects wholeheartedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Have some tags, just for the amusement of them and bc I have no shame: 
> 
> #meanwhile sai is off doing his own thing #trying to wander back to shika #and maybe he trips over hizashi somewhere along the way #they can be pretty and deadly together #and when sai finally manages to find shika he totally drags hizashi and bb!neji back to his konoha #maybe minato goes too #leaves sakumo to be hokage or something #or orochimaru kicks danzo's influence and takes the seat #just all the happy endings #is what I'm saying #and also hizashi/sai because hELLO CRACKSHIP


End file.
